The Necklace
by Sera Masumi
Summary: When Asami is out with her friend she finds a necklace and blurts out a wish. What is that wish? To be able to go to Detective Conan World, but while there she loses the necklace and needs Conan's help to find it!
1. Best Day EVER!

**ASAMI'S POV**

*Sigh*

School was passing by slowly as usual, me, sitting here, knowing the concept already while I wait for a case to pop up just like in Detective Conan. I am constantly reminding myself that the real world is not like anime where everything goes your way.

5...4...3... Ring!

Hmm... that's weird... my timing has never been that much off before... Well, who cares at least I get to go home and read Conan all day!

"Welcome home, Asami!" I greeted myself.

"How was school?" I asked myself.

*Sigh*

When are mom and dad coming back? It has been two months already! However, mom and dad won't be here to stop me from gorging myself in Detective Conan! Well, better get started!

**CONAN'S POV**

*Sigh*

School was dragging along slowly as usual, me, sitting here, knowing the concept already, since I studied this ten years ago. I am constantly reminding myself that Haibara will come up with a cure for this soon.

5...4...3...Ring!

Hmm... that's weird... my timing has never been that much off before... Well, who cares at least school is over!

"Welcome home, Conan-kun!" Ran greeted me cheerily at the door, "How was school?"

"It was awesome Ran-neechan! We learned about addition today!"Pssshh! I don't have the heart to mess up her cheery mood. Wait, Ran is not usually this cheery everyday..."Hey, did something awesome happen at school?" I asked wonderingly

"No, I just feel like something interesting is going to happen this week."

**ASAMI'S POV**

-Knock, Knock-

"Coming!" I yelled to the visitor. Who could it be? All my friends are at after school programs, maybe mom and dad are back! Yes, it has to be them!

"Welcome home, Mo-" I stopped and realized that it was only Kiki, my best friend, "Oh, hey Kiki." Kiki was the only one who thought after school programs were 'totally lame'.

"What do you mean? Are you seriously going to wear _that_ to the poshest restaurant in town?" She replied back sternly. Argh! I forgot that we are supposed to go to a restaurant together!

"Wait a minute, I'm going to go change." I said to her before she could get any scarier.

"Hurry up then or we're going to be late for the reservation!" She yelled back.

**CONAN'S POV**

- Knock, knock-

"Coming!" I yelled to the visitor.

"Hey, Conan-kun!" greeted The Detective Kids, I think?

"We wanted to invite you over to Dr. Agasa's to play a video game tournament!" Ayumi-chan told me cheerfully.

"And for eel over rice!" added Genta-kun.

"You guys know I can't play video games that well." I told them.

"That's the good thing! We finally can see you do something horribly!" Mitsuhiko replied back.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, startled.

"I believe so." He answered back confidently.

"You're on!" Well, I have nothing to do anyway, I turned around at Ran's general direction, "Ran-neechan, I am going over to Dr. Agasa's place!"

"Okay, but be back before 8!" Ran yelled back.

**ASAMI'S POV**

After we got to the restaurant, I had to agree with Kiki, it does look like the poshest restaurant in town! Well, I would usually go for ramen but this is a nice change. The waiter came and gave us our menus.

"Wow! So expensive!" I screamed in awe.

"If it's that expensive it must be good right?" She said back to me, "What are you going to order?"

"Oh wow, they have Ramen! I'll have that with some… Oolong Tea! What about you?"

"I've always wanted to try caviar… So I'll have that with 3 cans of Pepsi!" she said.

"What?! You and I both know that only one can of Pepsi can make you go crazy, drunk even!"

"Don't worry! It's a time to be happy, Asami! Fine, just for you, I'll only order 2 cans."

"That doesn't make it any better, but you're right it's a time to be happy!"

When the waiter brought our food, I couldn't even begin to describe it! But if I had to I would describe it as, little, puny, and other words like that.

"What is this?!" Well, looks like Kiki got drunk from Pepsi, "Asami, to make up for bringing me to this horrible place, dance!"

"Nani?! I didn't bring you here, and I'm not going to dance for you!" I yelled to her, I guess after that I got psycho, "Now that I realize it, you've been humiliating me since Pre-k! That's it I'm done!" Then, I stormed out of the restaurant. After walking for a bit I felt something under my foot. I picked it up and realized that it's too dark to see what it is. Meh, I need to get on a bus anyways so I'll just use that light. After I stuffed it into my purse with my favorite Detective Conan books, I wait at the bus stop thinking back at Kiki's bossiness throughout my life. Ahh! Here's the bus! I paid the driver and got to my seat. I take out the thing and wait till my eyes adjust to the light. Then, I realize that I'm holding the most beautiful necklace in the world. Without thinking I said, "I wish I could go to Detective Conan World instead of here…" Then the necklace shone and I started drowsing off.

**CONAN'S POV**

I shouldn't have agreed to this. Me? Playing video games? I can't even play Pac-Man! At least the food was good. Hmm... Where's Haibara and the professor?

"Hey guys, I got to get going you heard what Ran said. Tell the professor I went." I yelled to them.

"Okay Conan-kun see ya!" yelled Ayumi-chan back. Will this crush on me ever end? I love her too, but I have someone waiting for me. Gomen-sai Ayumi. Hey, who's that walking into the office? She doesn't look from around here, is she a foreigner? And why are Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta following her?

**ASAMI'S POV**

That was a refreshing nap. I'm at home already? I thought I slept longer than that. Oh well.

"Last stop!" yelled the bus driver. Last stop? But, I am nowhere close to home!

"Um, but where is-"

"It doesn't matter where's what, what matters is that this is the last stop before I go home!" snapped the driver. I got off quickly before he can scold me anymore. Sheesh! What was his problem?

I looked at the building in front of me. Teitan High School. I didn't know there was a school with a Japanese sign around here. Wait that was a Japanese sign that I read! Me! Of all people! I don't even know Japanese! How did this happen?! The sign! The sign said Teitan High School, but that high school is made up in Detective Conan! So Teitan High School = Ran = Shinichi =... CONAN?! I fell to the floor! How did I get here anyways? What happened before my nap?

Maybe I can ask Conan! So Conan lives at Mouri's Detective Agency... Where is that place? I know that Shinichi's place is at Block 21, District 2, Beika Town, Beika City and Dr. Agasa lives next to him. I can go to Agasa's place and ask him to tell me the address for Mouri's Detective Agency! I hope I don't get too excited…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY TALKING TO DR. AGASA!" Yup. I knew I'd get too excited.

"Agasa do you know her?" Haibara asked startled.

"And Ai Haibara, the inventor of APTX 4869?! This is OFFICIALLY _the_ best day of my life!" After saying that I knew that Haibara would kill me just with that look. She dragged me inside the house, we passed by the Detective Kids, I think, and made our way to an enclosed room which I think is her room.

She sat down calmly and said quietly, "Just kill me and get over with it, but promise me you won't hurt the others."

"K-kill you? Why would I do that?" I replied confused. Then I remembered, "Oh! You think I'm from the Black Organization!"

"So you're not going to kill me?" She asked confused.

"Me?!Well, today's your lucky day because I wouldn't dare interfere with them!" I replied.

"So how do you know about me, Dr. Agasa and the Black Organization?" Haibara asked.

"Well yesterday I was in Real Life, not Detective Conan World…" She stopped me and asked "Real life? Detective Conan World? What do you mean?"

"Well you guys are in Detective Conan World, where I come from is Real Life. I guess it's like different dimensions."

"Okay…. Continue." She told me, still obviously confused.

"Anyways, I was out with my friend and well, we got into a little disagreement. So I stormed out of the restaurant and got onto a bus." I thought for a while trying to recall what happened. "Oh! Now I remember! While I was walking I found a necklace. I know I should have given it to the bus driver but I held onto it a little longer and wished that I could go, to what I call, Detective Conan World. Little did I know that it would actually happen. So I got to get to Conan and ask him for help."

"May I see the necklace?" Agasa asked.

"Sure!" I dug through my pocket only to find….

"NOTHING?!" I yelled. "Where's the necklace?!"

"Well, I don't even think I should believe you, but I'll take the risk. Conan's downstairs with the Detective Boys." Haibara asked.

"Yay! I get to meet Conan!" I practically yelled. I ran downstairs only to find the Detective Boys _without_ Conan. "Hey Ayu- I mean little girl," I had to resist the urge not to call her Ayumi. "Where's the little boy with glasses?"

"You mean Conan-kun? He left." She asked me. She turned to look at me after she finished her round of the game. She then noticed something behind me and told Genta, "Conan left his watch!"

"Great, I'll go give it to him since I was going to go to his place anyways." I told her, trying to hide my cheerfulness.

"No need for that! We can take you there ourselves!" piped in Mitsuhiko. Great, I'm going to have to go with a trio. Well, I should savor this moment with the Detective Boys.

**CONAN'S POV**

As I walked into the office I found Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta with a foreigner.

"Welcome Home Conan! You forgot your watch at Hakase Agasa's place!" Ayumi called out. "Well, I'd love to stay but I got to go home! See ya!"

"Okay! See ya tomorrow!" I yelled out to them. "Ran-neechan! What is the foreigner doing here? Is it a case?"

"My name is Asami and Dr. Agasa wanted me to take you back to his house! He said he wanted you to test out an experiment of his!" The foreigner called out.

"Is that okay? I could take him there." Ran answered her.

"Nah! That's okay! I need to go to Agasa's place anyways!" Asami replied to Ran.

"Fine, but Conan call me back if you're going to stay over." Ran told me

"Hai!" I screamed like a little child, I hate this. I noticed Asami snickering at me then the snickering turned into laughing. "Nani? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! It's nothing!" She stood up straight and started walking to the door. "Come on Conan!"

"Coming! I'll stop a taxi for you!" I rushed out looking around for a taxi. Found one! "Taxi!"

After Asami and I got on she told the driver, "Block 21, District 2, please." Huh? That's my house! I don't remember telling any newspaper where I live, maybe she found out from Ran. Well, I've got a feeling that I'm not going to Agasa's just for an experiment…

#########################################################################

Cliffhanger!  
Conan and other characters excluding Asami and Kiki are all Gosho Aoyama-sensei's characters...  
Please rate! Positive criticism is needed! If you like it please like and follow! More chapters ahead!


	2. Real Life? Detective Conan World?

**ASAMI'S POV**

Now I know how the suspect feels in a murder case. Conan has been staring at me for a while with one of his suspicious looks. It's a cute and awesome look but at the same time it's extremely creepy!

"Block 21, District 2, Beika Town!" called the taxi driver out.

"Thank you!" I payed him and leaped out of the car. I'm the luckiest person ever! Visiting Shinichi's house twice in a day?! Sugoi!

**CONAN'S POV**

When we got off the taxi, Asami turned around and looked at my house in sheer happiness. By seeing this I concluded that she must have been one of my fans, but I new something was up. Agasa wouldn't send a stranger to get me from Mouri's place, he would've called me through my cell phone or something. We'll just have to wait and see.  
Asami knocked on Agasa's door, we had to wait a while until Haibara finally opened the door. I studied Haibara's facial expressions to see if she had suspicions of Asami, but she let her in like an everyday guest! If Haibara let her in, then Asami couldn't be from the Black Organization. That lowered my suspicions of Asami, somewhat. Haibara sat us down in the living room and went to go make tea.

"Where's the professor?" I asked as I sat down, "He would usually be using the computer in here."

"Upstairs. He'll be down in a minute." Haibara called out from the kitchen. Once the professor is down here I'm going to interrogate them like there is no tommorrow!

"Conan..." Asami called me, furiously blushing. Why did she call me by my first name? Wouldn't it be better if she called me Conan-kun or Edogawa-kun? It's more poliet that way for a person I have never met... And why is she blushing?

"Yes Asami?" I called her Asami on purpose but she didn't seem bothered.

"Come here for a second." I slowly walked towards her and got my tranquilizer watch ready just in case she tried to do something.

Out of nowhere she put her arms around me and hugged me so quickly that I had no time to think. She may not be Ran but her thingamajiggies are Ran's!

"Okay! Now a picture!" She grabbed her phone out of her purse. I noticed a book inside the purse but she eventually found her phone, so I didn't have time to read the title. "Say 'Cheese!'" She somewhat commanded me to say.

"Cheese!" We said together in unison. "Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi! I finally have proof that Conan Edogawa, tantei, is real!" Real? What does she mean by real?

**ASAMI'S POV**

I couldn't believe that I actually did that! I, Asami, hugged Conan Edogawa! CONAN EDOGAWA! If Ran actually knew that Conan was Shinichi I would've been so dead by now! Haibara and the professor came in with the tea and ruined my little happy-fest. If we dont explain to Conan why I'm here, I think I may explode! Agasa started talking just as Conan opened his mouth to talk.

"Shinichi I-" Agasa started off but Conan abruptly stopped him.

"Dr. Agasa, I'm not Shinichi! I'm Conan! Do you have the same problem as Heiji?" He said in the most childlike voice he could.

"It's okay Shinichi, she already knows." Agasa told the scared to death Conan.

"Now you're going around people that I'm Shinichi?! I don't even know her!"

"But she knows you. She claims that she is from, what she calls, Real Life and that we are from Detective Conan World." Haibara explains.

"What's Real Life? What's Detective Conan World? Why is it named after me?!" Conan screamed out.

"We think that Detective Conan World and Real Life are different dimensions." Agasa informs Conan. "Up until now... We don't know if we can believe her."

"I came here by finding a necklace and without thinking I wished that I could go to Detective Conan World. As for proof..." I stuffed my phone into my purse thinking about what would suffice as proof. I felt the book I was carrying and took it out. "This is volume 1 of a series called Detective Conan, this series is about a young detective who gets shruken by a secret organization and lives with his chilhood friend/love interest-"

"Love interest?! Did it really say that in the book?" Conan said, blushing furiously.

"Nope, but its so obvious! You love her and she loves you, confess already. And don't beat around the bush like you did in London!" I told him, hoping he'd understand. "Anyways as I was saying, he lives with his childhood friend/love inerest as Conan Edogawa! Does that ring a bell?" He motioned to hand the book over, as I handed it over I can see the slight fear in his eyes. He scanned the book and put his head down.

"Is this a first edition?" He asked coldly.

"No, I have the first edition at home... Why?" I said, still not realizing my mistake.

"Baka! The Black Organization is still among us and you want to walk through town with this book filled with my secrets?! When we find a way to get you back to your place, I'll give it to you, but meanwhile I'll keep it at my house." Conan yelled, without us realizing the spy lurking through the house. The spy named Ran Mouri.

**RAN'S POV**

I already knew from the day that Conan moved in that he was Shinichi, how can I not know the person that I've been friends with since birth? Him being the mystery freak he is, he always needs proof! My first, so called, point was that nobody else has his style of deduction, but he waved me off. When I brought up the second point, I was sure that looks were positive proof, but his mom came and helped him out of it. The third point was when I texted Shinichi and Conan's phone rang at the same time. I tried searching through his phone but I didn't find anything. This time, I got him for sure! His own voice saying that he's Shinichi and a bonus of him explaining how he's now Conan! All thanks to this handy recorder!

I stuffed the recorder into my pocket and thought about how I should face Conan later on. Somebody abruptly grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth. Before I coud elbow punch them in the stomach, I foolishly took a moment to identify the substance that was making me unusually drowsy, I realized it was cloroform. I struggled to open my eyes to look at my attacker but her voice was enough.

"Sorry Angel, but I got a reputation to keep." There was only one person who called me Angel.

Vermouth.

**VERMOUTH'S POV**

That Gin! First he finds out my secret and now he's attempting to ruin my reputauion with the boss?!

_**FLASHBACK**_ (flashback is in third person)

Vermouth is riding through the night fallen town in her black motorbike when her phone starts ringing.

"What does that Gin want now?" She stops her bike at the curb and answers her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Vermouth, its me. I have some news for you. Come to the bridge that is under construction. We'll talk there." Gin hangs up abruptly after that. She stuffs her phone into her pocket and rides off toward the bridge.

When she arrived there, she found Gin standing at the edge of the bridge, with his long hair flowing with the wind. "What is it Gin? I have a stakeout at 12."

"Your secret's out you know..." Gin said coldly staring at the bulldozer at his side.

"What secret?" Vermouth said in the most confused yet relaxed voice she could.

"Don't try to play dumb with me. Do you want me to refresh your memory? Fine. You're covering up for Sherry aren't you?" Gin told her, now facing her, challenging her to lie again.

-That fool,he almost freaked me out! Silver Bullet is the one I care about, he can have Sherry!- Vermouth thought, internally relived. "Well, you got me! What are you gonna do with that piece of information?"

"Ruin your reputation." Gin told the relaxed Vermouth. "If you don't want me to, then listen to my plan. It's either yes or no, decide now."

"Fine! What's your plan?" Vermouth asked him perfectly relaxed even though she is extremely scared to know.

"That girl that was protecting the little girl, bring her to me, she may know something." Said the smiling Gin.

"If I don't do this, how are you attempting to ruin my reputation?" Vermouth said.

"Well, little Miss boss's favorite, I couldn't shoot you without the boss's consent, so I'm gonna blame you for all our past confrontations with Sherry." Gin told her smiling his devilish smile, " You know how we all want to capture Sherry as soon as possible, especially the boss. What do you think is gonna happen to the boss's favorite?"

"You wouldn't." Vermouth said challenging him.

"Dare me? I know how much you care about reputation Vermouth." Gin replied to her.

"Fine! I'll get her, she won't know anything anyways. So it'll be a waste of your time." Vermouth told him smartly.

"If you're so sure then get her! You know how long I waited to see Sherry's dead, pale face. Maybe I'll even build a grave for her, too." Gin said, walking toward his Porsche, signaling the end of the discussion.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

One day Silver Bullet will definetly get him and this filthy organization. Now I wish that we didn't kill Akai Shuichi, he would've helped Silver Bullet.

**CONAN'S POV**

What am I gonna do? I have no choice but to believe Asami, but how could I trust her? "Hey Agasa! I'm gonna go hide this book in my house!"

"Can I go with you? I've always wanted a tour of Shinichi Kudo's house!" Asami asked me, but I shook my head.

"I'm not going for a tour Asami." I said walking towards the door, I turned around and I lost sight of her. Hmm? Where did she go? Did I open this door?

"Sugoi! I finally get to see Shinichi's house!" I heard Asami exclaim outside. Nani?! How did she get outside this quick?

"Asami! How did you ge out here so quick?" Conan said, out of breath from running.

"I am a person who does things other than reading your series. Such as track, soccer, and playing the violin. Just like you and Holmes!" Asami said, extremely proud of herself.

"Go back into Agasa's!" I commanded her, I'm not in the mood for fans right now.

"Did I mention that I am an expert in Jeet Kun Do?" She started kicking furiously at me, as I dodge each kick swiftly. For payback, I even took a few peeks under the skirt. I held my mouth shut so I couldn't say a word about the color.

"Okay, Okay! I'll give you a tour of my house!" I said giving up.

"YAY!" Asami screamed. At least she didn't know that I took the peeks. The day might not be so bad.

#######################################################################################################

Will the day turn out bad? Tune in next week!

The first chapter was my first chapter so I got super happy at the reviews. Even though there were only five.

No copyright infringement intended! All the other characters other than Asami and Kiki are all Aoyama-sensei's!

Please favorite/follow the story or me if you like it. Positive critisisim is needed!


End file.
